Brothers
by idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis12
Summary: This is the story of how the Holy Roman Empire became the Germany we know and love. Oh and hey it also has the Awesome Prussia. So please read and review. If you do I will appreciate you forever.
1. Chapter 1-Little Boy

Chapter One-Little Boy

Prussia was on his way home from one of his numerous battles. He felt awful his limbs felt like lead, he was completely exhausted, his clothes were torn and bloodied, his body was covered in cuts and bruises, and worst of all he had to walk because some totally unawesome bastard had killed his horse. Of course no one else had offered them a horse selfish bastards probably were halfway to their homes by now. Prussia let his shoulders droop, they probably had families waiting for them all he had was a grandfather who he was seeing less and less of. That worried him more than anything is his grandfather left then...Prussia would be all alone.

Prussia let a small shudder run through his body at the thought. He did not do well on his own. He never had and if grandpa Germania left there wouldn't be any reason to go home. And if he didn't have a reason to return home-

A small shuffling noise broke him out of the dangerous line of thoughts. Ever the soldier Prussia had his sword drawn in seconds. A small bush to his right shook again, it could have easily been blamed on the wind except that there was no wind at that moment. Prussia sighed and took on a defensive stance thinking perhaps one of his enemies had followed him.

"Show yourself bastard." Prussia said in a low dangerous voice. A small quiet noise followed his command but whoever it was made no move to leave the bush.

"Come out now or I will come and get you." Prussia promised. A squeak followed by a little blond and black blob hurtling out of the bush and landing in front of Prussia.

Prussia slowly lowered his sword when he realized it was a boy no older than seven. The boy looked like he had gone through a battle as well. His clothes, once grand, were torn and dirty more brown than black. His hair was so matted with blood and mud that the color was undefinable. Most noticeable was his face pinched up in a scared expression a large welt had formed on the left side of his temple a thick line of blood trailed down the side of his face. The boys large ice blue eyes were clouded, confused, and scared.

Prussia looked at the boy in an intense gaze. He looked vaguely familiar and had the air of country around him. Prussia raised his sword again he had been taught, by grandpa Germania, to be wary of country no matter how young or small.

"What is your name boy?" Prussia asked in a rough untrusting voice. The boy, who had examined Prussia as well, was slightly surprised at the question. He took several steps back and made to run away.

Prussia, on instinct, grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and brought him up to face level. The boy frightened by his sudden departure from the ground started to flail about trying to get released. Prussia calmly just held the boy farther from his body and let him flail about. After a few minutes the boy stopped moving and just sorta hung there realizing he wouldn't get free until the strange man released him.

"I asked for your name boy." Prussia said after he had stopped flailing. The boy just looked at him with a strange look in his clouded eyes. And then it hit Prussia.

Maybe the wound on the boy's head had caused memory loss? He took his sword and stuck it in the ground. With his newly freed hand he gently touched the wound on the side of the boy's head. The boy let out a small yelp and his eyes started to water up. Prussia softened a little and brought the boy closer to his chest. He felt sympathy for the boy I mean what if he forgot his own awesomeness that would be so...unawesome.

Perhaps he could take the boy home with him. I mean it's not like it would make him his little brother or anything.

Please review tell me if you love it or hate and if you liked it do not worry there will be more chapters soon.

A/N: I am aware that there are grammatical errors I have not had the time to fix them yet

Also: I do not own Hetalia...It would be so awesome is I did though

**Thank you~**


	2. Chapter 2-Names

Chapter Two-Names

****It took longer than usual for Prussia to get home considering he had to carry the boy most of the way. Only because the boy looked like he was about to pass out not because he had the adorable puppy face nope definitely not.

When he finally got to his home the boy had fallen asleep on his back and was snoring lightly. Prussia did not find this at all cute. Despite the fact that boy, even though he was filthy, looked absolutely adorable and sweet in his sleep. He was a battle hardened warrior and did not find anything cute!

Prussia gently laid the boy in his grandpa's chair, figuring since he wasn't home he wouldn't mind, and then went to go prepare a bath for him and the boy.

Unlike other countries Prussia didn't see the point of a big house when it was only him and his grandfather, so his house was relatively small and only had two bedroom, a bathroom, a small library, and his kitchen and living room were combined into one. Since his house was so small Prussia didn't have any servants. So when Prussia wanted to bathe he had to go outside to his well and bring water, to fill his tub up, by the bucketful. And if he wanted a hot bath he had to wait to heat the water. It was a very long tiring process so he usually didn't bathe that often.

So it took about 2 hours for him to have a heated bath ready for him and the boy. About half way through the process the boy had woken up and just watched Prussia carry in bucketfuls of water, giggling when Prussia spilled some and started cursing. Prussia would have been irritated at this but he just glad that the cloudy look had left the young country's eyes.

"Come on, boy, time to get the filth off of you." Prussia said while leading the boy to the bathroom. The boy followed along silently looking around the unfamiliar house. Once in the bathroom Prussia made quick work of his own clothes.

He slowly slid into the tub letting the warm water soak into his tired muscles. After soaking for a few minutes he realized the boy had not joined him. He opened his eyes, which had fallen shut when he was enjoying the warmth, and looked over at the boy, who was just standing there blushing and fidgeting.

"Are you going to get in stand there all night or are you going to get in?" Prussia asked in a gruff, slightly annoyed voice. He was tired and just wanted to go to bed.

"Y-you mean you want to bathe t-together?" The boy squeaked out turning even redder if that were possible. Prussia chuckled.

"Unless you want to go carry in 20 buckets of water and have your own bath. Then I suggest you get in before the water gets cold." Prussia stated. The german boy paled it had been difficult for the albino to do it, he probably wouldn't be able to manage one or two buckets before he became exhausted.

The boy was wary he had only met this man earlier today/late yesterday, he didn't know the man's name, and he was very strange. On the other hand he was filthy, stinky, and he felt like he could trust this man. It was strange really the boy didn't even remember his own name, but there was just something about the albino that made him feel safe. So, his mind made up, the boy slowly removed his own clothes, being careful of the wounds that hadn't healed yet and got into the tub and sat in front of the Prussian.

Prussia smiled softly when the boy got in the tub, he practically had heard the gears in his head turn moments earlier. He picked up his washcloth and started to gently wash the boys back. The boy tensed before slowly relaxing and leaning back into the Prussian's gentle hands. After he was done with the boy's body he started to wash his hair. It took a few good minutes to work out all the grime and blood out of the boys hair. By the time he was done the bath water was filthy and brown in contrast the boy was clean.

Prussia grinned and got out of the tub, having done his washing while he was waiting for the boy. He picked the boy up out of the water and sat him on the ground next to the tub. They both shivered when the cold air hit them. Prussia picked up one of his towels and start to dry the boy off. After he was done he draped the towel around the boy and started to dry himself off.

"What's your name?" A small voice asked from behind him surprising Prussia.

"I am the awesome Prussia, but my friends call be Gilbert. You may refer to my awesome self as either." Prussia replied smiling at the young country. The blond boy peered up at him through his lashes and gave him a small tentative smile. And at that moment Gilbert's heart didn't melt in the least. Certainly not because the boy was one of the most adorable things he'd seen and not because he looked like an adorable little version of his grandfather.

"Uhm and you what's your name boy?" Gilbert asked forcing himself to look away from the boy. If he had looked he would have seen the boy's lower lip quiver and his big blues eyes start to water.

"I..ah...don't remember." He said sounding very close to tears. Gilbert looked at the teary little boy and felt his heart clench.

"Since I can't just call you boy all the time I shall think of an awesome name for you." Gilbert proclaimed practically beaming at the boy. The boy smiled back and wait for his new name.

"Let's see since you look so much like my amazing grandfather Germania I shall call you...Germany! Yes, that'll do nicely won't it?" Gilbert decided. The boy newly dubbed Germany smiled at Gilbert and nodded.

**So...Yeah there is chapter 2 hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3-Germania

**Chapter Three-Germania**

Germany had been staying with Gilbert for about a week and a half when Germania showed up for a visit. Germany had been the first to notice Germania's presence when he had gotten up in the morning. The older nation had just been sitting in his chair looking out the window. The young country had just stopped and stared at him.

And that was how Gilbert found the two similar looking nations in what looked like an intense staring contest.

"Hello there Grandpa, what brings you here?" Gilbert inquired causing the other two to snap their head in his direction. Both of them gave him the same soft, small, smile that made him realize just how similar they looked.

"I see you have taken in a stray, Grandson, I am wondering when you were going to tell me about him." Germania stated glancing at Germany. Germany turned and gave the long-haired nation a strange look.

"I was planning on telling you the next time I saw you,_ Grandfather_." Gilbert said with a bit a bite. Because he hadn't seen his grandfather in _months_ and he was _worried_ dammit! Germania just raised an eyebrow at that.

"I am going to play outside for a few hours okay Gilbert?" Germany said after reading the tension in Gilbert's shoulders. Figuring it was best to just let them work it out, he went outside after Gilbert gave him a slight nod.

After Germany had left Gilbert sat down across from his grandfather and waited patiently for him to say something. Because that how it was when Germania visited more recently. Gilbert would patiently wait for his grandfather to tell him what he needed to, they would discuss it, and then maybe eat lunch together.

"I am leaving soon Gilbert." Germania said quietly after a while. Gilbert sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know you are always leaving Grandfather, though usually you stay for a few hours before you bail." Gilbert said sounding almost bored. Germania smiled a small, sad, smile at his grandson.

"I am leaving for good this time, Gil." Germania said softly. Even though they were spoken softly they hit Gilbert like a punch to the stomach.

"Please tell you don't mean like that Roman bastard a few months ago. Please grandpa tell me that is not what you're saying." Gilbert begged his voice cracking on the last few words. Germania looked at his teary eyed grandson through sad blue eyes.

"Yes, Gil, that is exactly what I mean. Today is my last day and I would love to spend it with my grandson, if you wouldn't mind." Germania said in a hopeful tone. Gilbert hadn't heard the last part because as soon as Germania said the first few words he had put his head on the table.

Gilbert was trying his hardest not to cry at that moment, because his grandfather could not be leaving him. Germania was the man who had raised him, who had taken care of him, who had taught him everything he knows. He couldn't just leave! Gilbert needed Germania, without Germania he wouldn't know what to do. Despite all his protests the fact had sunk in Germania was leaving and there was nothing he could do about it.

Germania waited patiently for his grandson to put his head up. And after a minutes and a lot of calming breaths he did just that. Gilbert smiled at his grandpa through his watery eye and said:

"Let's make today awesome!"

And they did just that. After Gilbert had dried his eyes he called Germany back inside and Germania, Germany, and Gilbert enjoyed each others company until just after a late supper. Germany and Germania had taken to each after a while and spent most of the time talking and Germania taught him a number of things. After Germany had gone to bed Gilbert and Germania stayed up drinking beer, talking, laughing, and reminiscing.

Then the time came, the time in which Germania had to leave, he hugged his grandson tight whispering 'Ich liebe dich' in his ear before walking out the door and then he was just...gone.

Gilbert having held in his tears all day barely made to his bedroom before he broke down in sobs. He put his face into the pillow to muffle the sound so he wouldn't wake Germany. But still he cried great heaving sobs. Crying over his grandfather and the fact he would _never_ see him again.

Germany having been woken up by Gilbert stumbling to his room laid in bed listening to the sounds of Gilbert's muffled sobs. After a few more seconds Germany got out of bed and headed into Gilbert's room. He crawled up Gilbert's bed and gingerly put his hand on the sobbing man's head. Gilbert looked at him for a moment and then he was clutching Germany like a lifeline. He had his face buried in the young boy's chest and was sobbing into it.

Germany just buried his hands and face into the older man's hair letting a few tears slip free into it. He didn't say any comforting words, he wouldn't even know what to say, so he just gently ran his small hands through the white hair.

**Not entirely sure I like the end to this one...I suppose it'll do for now. And chapter 4 should be posted in a few days**

Thank you for reading~


End file.
